Thunder Megazord (Mighty Morphin)/toys
This article covers toys that depict the first Thunder Megazord (MMPR) also known as Dairen'ou (Dairanger). Deluxe Versions Deluxe Release : by Bandai Japan (1993) : by Bandai America (1994) DairenOh was released in Japan with accurate stickers and paint aps, and a chrome sword. It included mini versions of the Dairangers. However, they were all of Ryuuranger painted Red, Green, Blue, Yellow & Pink. Thunder Megazord was a re-release of the Dairanger Dairenou. This was re-released in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers line with new decals, as well as having the lion head molded in black instead of green, the thighs were also replaced with black, and instead of mini versions of the Dairangers, they are replaced with mini versions of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and also came with mini power crystals. Like Dairenoh, The mini versions of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were just the Red one painted Red, Black, Blue, Yellow & Pink. First-wave releases of the toy replaced the hard-chromed Saber with a matte soft-plastic mold, but kept the hard-chromed Phoenix tail. Presumably due to safety reasons, later releases of the Thunder Megazord replaced the hard-chromed Phoenix tail with a rounded soft-molded version as well. The Red Dragon Thunderzord & Thunderzord Assault team were also sold seperately in addition to being sold together in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers line. Artisan Version A March 2018 release which uses the same molds from 1993/1994 except for the following: *All of the stickers have been replaced by paint. *RyuseiOh's/Red Dragon Thunderzord's Claws/Hands are all painted silver and have a more realistic detail. *Mythical Chi Warrior RyuseiOh's/Red Dragon Warrior Mode's head can now rotate and can be pulled up for Dairenoh/The Thunder Megazord. *RyuseiOh/Red Dragon's Back claws/Right hand can be interchanged with one that fully rotates, allowing it to spin the Flying Dragon Rod/Red Dragon Thunderzord Staff without rotating the arms. *The top and bottom pieces of Flying Dragon Rod/Red Dragon Thunderzord's Staff for Sei-Houou/Firebird's tail has been painted gold. *Sei-Shishi's/Lion's Tail has a piece that can be folded inside of the helmet and the back of the torso has a peg for it. *They all have paint in places that were previously unpainted/unstickered. *There are additional smaller Dairangers, all posed like the models in the show. *Dairenoh's/Thunder Megazord's hands are altered for using the Great King Sword and/or Dai Javelin/Thunder Megazord Saber and/or Staff and have gold trimming which had been previously missing painted on them. *Sei-Shishi's/Lion's jewels are molded into their respective places. *The hilt of the Great King Sword/Thunder Megazord Saber is painted Black and Gold like in the two series. *Sei-Houou's/Firebird's Wings' tips are fully attached to the body. *The Scabbard faces the correct way when attached onto Sei-Houou/Firebird. It also comes with an interchangeable glowing eyes mask, a charged up Great King Sword/Thunder Megazord Saber and the Core Dairangers' Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels.http://www.toysdaily.com/discuz/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=252068&extra=page%3D1&page=3 Legacy Release : by Bandai America (2016) At SDCC 2015, Bandai America announced that they will be releasing the Thunder Megazord as part of its Legacy Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Toyline) in 2016. Like with the Legacy Megazord, Dragonzord, & Tigerzord, it resembles the suit used in footage from both Dairanger & in season 2. Unlike the original Dairen'ou & Thunder Megazord toys, this release comes with a chain with the sheath to the saber, the staff is one piece, pieces for the Legacy Tigerzord to hold the Firebird Thunderzord when in Mega Tigerzord form, articulated neck & tail for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, the head on the Red Thunderzord can rotate, the fists on the Lion Thunderzord's paws when combined with the Red Dragon Thunderzord, open up & close, the zords & sword have more painted details missing from the original DX releases, and no mini versions of the rangers or power crystals. Later versions of the toy featured slightly redesigned thigh panels to correct the leaning issues most buyers have had with the original version of the Legacy Thunder Megazord. Legacy_Red_Dragon_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Red_Dragon_Thunderzord2.jpg Legacy_Lion_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Unicorn_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Griffin_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Firebird_Thunderzord.png Legacy_Thunder_Megazord_Attack_Mode.jpg Legacy_Thunder_Megazord.png Legacy Thunder Megazord2.png Legacy Thunder Megazord 2.png Smaller Transforming Sets MiniPla/Plastic Model Kit : by Bandai Japan (1994) The Plastic Model Kit of DairenOh was by released in three sets. A DairenoOh set came with individual transforming Chi Palace mechas and a non-tranforming RyuuseiOh. The plastic used was only grey, red, yellow and black. The set had complete show-accurate decals. The transformation to its Giant Robo mode was identical to the deluxe release. A standalone non-transforming kit for DairenOh was also released this time cast in green, red and black. Its pieces could come apart and transform with the WonTiger in the set. A Chi Palace set was headed by a transforming RyuuSeiOh with interchangeable parts to turn into warrior mode. Ryuusei-Oh was cast entirely in Red. The Chi Palace mecha were non-transormable and cast in black. Image:PMK-Thundermegazordbox.jpg|DairenOu individual boxes Image:PMK-ThunderMegazord.jpg|Transformed individual zords into DairenOu Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordcomponents.jpg|The DairenOu set pieces Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordstandalone.jpg|Standalone DairenOu with the other robos Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordstandalonepieces.jpg|Standalone DairenOu's pieces on Won Tiger Image:PMK-Thundermegazordassaultbox.jpg|Chi Palace individual boxes Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordryuuseiohwarrior.jpg|Ryuuseioh warrior Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordryuuseiohdragon.jpg|Ryuuseioh dragon Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordchipalacepieces.jpg|Heavenly Chi palace Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordchipalacewithryuuseioh.jpg|Heavenly Chi palace with RyuuseiOh Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordpainted.jpg|Transformed individual zords into DairenOu painted Image:PMK-ThunderMegazordcomponentspainted.jpg|The DairenOu set pieces painted Non-deluxe large Megazords Puradera/Special Size Megazords : by Bandai Japan (1993) : by Bandai America (1994) The Puradera Megazord was designed to look a bit closer to the screen version. The Lion and Firebird parts do not transform, and the Red Dragon is unseen. The Unicorn and Griffin can be removed to form simplified versions of the zord forms. Also released was a RyuuSeiOh/Red Dragon Thunderzord Under Power Rangers, it was the first to be marketed as 'Special Size', however, it fell under the same category of toys as those that followed it. It was also released with decals matching the Deluxe version. The Power Rangers version had an image of the Power Rangers inside the green chest sphere. Image:PD-Dairenoboxed.jpg|Puradera Image:PD-Dairenoopen.jpg|Puradera Image:PD-Ryuseioopen.jpg|Puradera RyuuseiOh Image:SS-ThunderMegazordboxed.jpg|Special Size Thunder Megazord Image:SS-RedDragonThunderzordboxed.jpg|Special Size Red Dragon Thunderzord Remote Control Megazord : by Empire (1994) Thunder Megazord was released with trident and sword. It could be controlled through a joypad molded to resemble the Red Ranger. Image:RC-Thunderzordbox.jpg|RC Thunder Megazord Image:RC-Thunderzordopen.jpg|RC Thunder Megazord Action Figures Puradera Pack-ins : by Bandai Japan (1993) : by Bandai America (1994) Along with the Special Size Tor The Shuttlezord, a Red Dragon Thunderzord was packed in (along with a Won Tiger). It is a 5-inch figure with movable hands. Mini Collectible Figures Party Favor Set : by KiDZ (1994) A 2-inch figurine of Megazord was released in a 4-pack of mini-figures along with a Red Dragonzord and two pre-posed Red Ranger figures. Micro Machines : by Galoob (1994) The Thunder Megazord and its components were released in the Micro Machines line. Micro Morphin Playset : by Bandai America (1994) As part of the first set of Micro Moprhin Playsets, the Tigerzord, Firebird and Red Dragon Thunderzords were given tiny figurines to go with the set. Robo Sentai Collection : by Bandai Japan (1993) Coinciding with the Dairanger release, RyuuseiOh and DairenOu were released as #13 and #14, respectively, in the Robo Sentai Collection line. The figures had a die-cast (chogokin) body and movable plastic arms. Super Sentai Club : by Bandai Japan (1993) Super Sentai Club figures are SD figures of current sentai teams and lead robos. DairenOh and RyuseiOh were released among others. Image:SSC-DairenOh.jpg|DairenOh Image:SSC-RyuseiOh.jpg|RyuuseiOh References Category:Toys Category:Zord and Megazord toys